Bella's Queens
by Losa136
Summary: BellaxJanexVictoriaxRosalie. You'll just have to read to find out cause I am not good at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is a romance between Bella, Rosalie, Jane, and Victoria. Bella isn't human and is already mated with Jane and Tori. This story is written mostly in Rosalie's point of view.

Chapter 1: Bella Volturi

Here I am again writing in my journal. My name is Rosalie Hale Cullen, I am a vampire. I sighed as I looked down at what I just wrote on the paper.

**I still relive that day. Royce was drunk with some of his friends when I came across him. The next thing I know is I'm dying, begging for the pain to stop. When I heard footsteps I cry out for help. I open my eyes I see golden eyes looking down at me and the person had flaming red hair as well as being a female. "Tori what is it?" a younger voice asked. I whimpered softly and 'Tori' cooed in to my ear. I heard another set of steps as something else something on four legs came closer. The four legs quickly became two when I heard the last voice. "Love you better change her now she fading fast."**

**I screamed as she bit my neck and felt a burning sensation going through my body. As the pain coursed through my body I heard them again.  
"Why did you change her?" the young voice asked.**

**"Because I feel the pull to her as I do you, Jane, as well as Bella. This girl is the missing piece to our eternal happiness."**

**"She's right, I feel it calling me. Telling me to protect her and love her." 'Bella' replied. I felt my head being lifted and something was placed around my neck. Then I was lifted off the ground and was carried someplace. That's the last thing I remember before waking to my new life as a vampire.**

I sighed as I closed my journal went I heard a bell like voice speak. "Rose?" I turn to my little sister Alice, she had a far away look on her face. She blinked and looked at me.

"Alice?"

"They're coming to our home today."

"Who?" I asked.

She got up and grabbed the crest that was around my neck when I first awoke to this life from my nightstand. Putting it on me she replied, "The ones who gave you this crest, they'll be here in a hour." Then she flashed out of my room to tell everyone else in the house and I heard pots being taken down. I went into the kitchen to find Esme, my mother, start to cook.

"Mom, why are you in here? We don't eat."

"Yes, but one of our guests does." she replies.

"Do you know them?"

"Quite well yes, but you'll have to talk to them first before I'm allowed to say anything."

"Okay." I reluctantly said. Then I sat down on the couch with the rest of my family waiting for our guests to arrive. Forty-five minutes later I smelt something in the air and watched my father, Carlisle, go out the back door. I followed behind him and watched as five figures emerge from the woods. Four of them were vampires but the last was what looked like an albino tiger. The tiger was carrying one of the vampires on it's back and two others were holding hands. They stopped and the vampire gets off the tiger and they crowd around it then the smaller vampire pulls out some clothes. Then they separate to show a tall brunette with green cat-like eyes that seem to glow in the moonlight. Carlisle knelt to the ground, "My lady I welcome you and your family to my home." I watched as she rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Carlisle, it's just Bella to you. I'm old but not that old for that kind of crap." She said as she gestured to the rest to follow her into the house being led by my father. I entered last and saw them stand in a line. I went to stand behind Alice and Jasper. "I see you've added to your family. What are your names?"

"I'm Emmet!" My muscle-headed brother boomed as he scooped up Bella. The red-head and the little blond girl growled at him, and he quickly put her down.

"Easy my beautiful Tori and gorgeous Jane." she cooed to them while cupping their cheeks.

"Sorry love." they replied.

"It's okay." she turned and looked at Alice and Jasper. "So that must make you the psychic and empath, otherwise known as Alice and Jasper."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper drawled.

"Lovely, I'm Bella Volturi, daughter of Marcus. This is my family, the red-head and the blond female are my wives Victoria and Jane. The young man is Jane's twin Alec with his mate Laurent." she pointed to the African American and the young brunette boy that looked no older than 16.

"A Pleasure." Jane said as she looked right me, which caused me to shiver.

"Bella your meal is ready." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Alec and Laur why don't you mingle a bit while I eat. We will be staying the night, if that is alright Carlisle?"

"Of course Bella, you're always welcome here." She bowed her head and went into the kitchen with Jane and Victoria on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Final Piece

I turned to the kitchen and saw the spread of food in front of Bella and notice she had Jane on her lap while she ate. "Rosalie come and sit with us." Bella spoke as she placed more food on her plate. I did as she asked and sat across from them. After sitting in silence for a few moments I finally got my courage to ask her.

"Why, Why did you change me?"

"Follow us, my girls need to hunt." They got up but Bella stopped for a moment. She gestured for us to continue outside. "Esme, thank you for the meal you're still the best cook I know."

She gave Bella a hug, "Thank you Bella." mother replied and Bella came out, then stripped and shifted. Jane returned the clothes to the pack on her back, then we ran into the woods. We stopped at a boulder, Jane put the pack on the ground and ran off with Victoria. Bella picked up the pack and went behind the rock. She jumped up on it after she was dressed and patted the spot beside her. I jumped up and sat down.

"Okay before I tell you the reason Tori changed you, you must first hear about my kind." I nodded, "Alright. First of all you should know that I am one of the last few of my kind and I am the strongest. That I know of, my kind can can have more than one mate, but only if that person's other mates feel the call as well. For example Jane was my first mate, we were out for a walk when we smelt blood in the air and we followed it. Jane got to her before I did but when I saw her, I knew Jane felt a shift in our family. I cut the rope that was holding Victoria up and Jane helped her to sit down. She had been whipped by her husband cause he accused her of being unfaithful. I cleaned the wounds and shifted so Jane could place her on my back as well as hold her there till we got to our home. When the time came we told her what we were and the consequences of becoming like Jane. She chose to be with us. We thought it was going to be just us, until we heard your screams for help, but by the time we got to you they were already gone. They left you there to die as you know, and believe me when I say, I would have given you a choice but you were fading away by the minute. She bit you to save you, I wouldn't have let her if there was another way by the damage that was done to you was too great."

"Then why are you here now?"

" We're here for you." Victoria said as she landed behind Bella and sat down to lean against her.

"Me?"

"Yes Rosalie, we had to keep away from you for so long it's time for the final piece to fall into place." Jane replied as she made herself at home on Bella's lap nuzzling her neck. Bella let out a jaw breaking yawn and fell back into Victoria. "It's seems our wife is ready for bed." Jane smirked as she hopped down and grabbed the pack. Victoria lifted Bella and hopped down as well. They took Bella to one of the guest rooms and helped her get ready for bed. They came back out and followed me to mine. I sat down near my head board and they sat at the other end.

"Why did you choose to come now?"

"Bella is why. If one of us are very far from her it causes the tigress in her to feel angry to the point where she could hurt the others that she loves."

"I actually almost killed Aro, my uncle, 20 years ago." said a voice. We looked over to see Bella in a long tee shirt and sweat pants that were cut off at the knee.

"What's wrong love?" Jane asked as she suddenly began to float in the air. Bella sat underneath her her and Jane floated back down into Bella's arms.

"Nightmare." She replied. Victoria rubbed her back as Jane rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"You see after we left you with the Cullen's we had to return home in Italy. " Victoria began, "Aro found out about it and forbid us to return for you. After 80 years of missions it became too great for Bella to control her beast. She went to Aro to beg him to at least let us to bring to us so we could see you, but he wouldn't have any of it. She snapped and shifted, if it wasn't for Felix, he would have been dead. When Aro saw what she could really do he banished her. Naturally we left with her and since Jane doesn't go anywhere without Alec he came with us as well. So for the past 20 years or so, we have been looking for you." Victoria finished and by this time Bella was out cold sitting in between her legs with Jane in her arms. They rose to stand to go to bed and bid me a goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alice Volturi?

It was almost noon when I heard a yell, "Bella!" I shot out of my room to the guest room. When I get there Jane and Victoria were holding Bella down as she convulsed as if lightening was coursing through her body.

"Rose, grab her legs." Jane yelled, I did as I was told and held her ankles to the bed. It lasted for another ten minutes, when she sits up so fast that it sent all three of us flying into a wall.

"Jane?"

"Yes love?" she asked as she got closer.

"Our little Mary is here in this house."

"Mary?" Victoria and I asked.

"Mine and Bella's daughter." Jane replied as she went into a dry sob.

"Adopted daughter, but ours none the less." Bella said with a watery smile.

"I don't understand." Victoria spoke as Bella comforted Jane.

"Her parents would beat her because of her gift." Bella rubbed her wrists sniffling a little. I saw the marks that were similar to the ones that Alice; wait a minute.

"Do you mean to tell me that my sister is your daughter?" Bella nodded her head, tears falling down her face, "Can my life get any more weird?"

"Trust me it could be worse."

"I don't see how that's possible." Bella grabbed her cell and showed me a picture of a man with 8 women around him.

"You could but his mate and be a slave for the rest of your life." My eyes widen, "He doesn't treat them like he should, I wish I could do something but the laws say I can't."

"Okay back to Alice being your kid. How come I didn't know about this?" Victoria growled at us. Bella frowned at her, she then got up and stocked towards her. Victoria got a fearful in her eyes then she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Jane stop, I will handle this. You don't use your gift on our family." Victoria stopped screaming but she stayed on the ground. Bella squinted at her and she rose up off the ground. "Look at me." Bella ordered, Victoria looked right into her cat like eyes. "You do not use that tone of voice with me, Victoria Anne Volturi. If you do it again it will be three months of no sex with me, Jane, Rose, or yourself. Understand?" Victoria nodded and she was let go. She returned to the bed and grabbed a pillow to hug to her chest. I began to walk over to her to give her some comfort when Jane stopped me with a shake of her head.

"Stay. She is in time out, she's not to talk for 30 minutes and she's not to be touched until she is out." Then Jane turned on her heel and walked out of the room with Bella behind her. I continued to stare at her but she just waved me away so I left. I found Bella and Jane in the kitchen. I was a little wary of Jane and Bella noticed.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Chill out, she didn't mean to do it. It's a knee jerk reaction from her time as my uncle's pet." she said as she sat down with a sandwich to eat. We talked for the half hour then Bella said, "You can come out know." Victoria came down in a flash and went to Bella's lap.

"Sorry Bella, for losing my temper again." Bella caressed her head and held her close. She moved so she could look at her face and held Jane's hand.

"To answer your question, it's because Jane and I didn't want to open that scar on our hearts."

"Was that a memory earlier?" I asked pointing to the fading marks on her wrists.

"Yes I see memories and I am able to give people a copy of my memories. Like I know it was you that saved Emmett from a bear." I gasped.

"How come Alice doesn't remember us?" Jane asked.

"She said that she has no memory of her human life."

"Well I guess that's kind of good since her parents were horrible to her. Then they sent her to that awful place. We fought her parents and they finally decided to give us guardianship of her, but when we arrived she was gone and there was a scent of another vampire there. We got to her cell and saw it covered with blood. So instead of collapsing in the pain of our lost child, we saw red and went after the bastard that took her away from us." Bella growled as she lifted Victoria off her lap and she ran outside to shift. I followed Jane and Victoria out the door and saw Bella's animal form knocking down trees.

"What is she doing?" I asked looking at Jane to see her eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"She is releasing her anger so she doesn't hurt us."

"Has she ever hurt you Jane?"

"Only once." She lifted the back of her shirt to show me the scars. "After she did it, she wouldn't touch me for a month not even to hold my hand. It was quite frustrating, I mean just we went from having the most amazing sex I have ever had in all my years to not even get a decent kiss from her was just ugh!"

"Umm... why wouldn't she even touch you?"

"Because she hurt me and in the mind of her beast it's unforgivable to hurt your mate." Bella was standing still now as if she was waiting for something. Then a figure strolled out of the woods, she ran to him and shifted back to her human form to hug him.

"Dad!" she yelled happily. It was Marcus Volturi. I knelt in his presence.

"My little Bella, I'm so glad your okay." He sighed in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"With all the damage I saw I thought you were in trouble, again."

"Oh, well I'm fine Just trying to calm myself down." she replied nervously as she let go of him and walked back to us. I stood back up when she got to me.

"What happened to cause this?"

"I found my daughter, she's the physic that uncle Aro wants, but he isn't going to get her."

"I see, can I see her?"

"After I talk to her." We went inside and she quickly ran up stairs for some clothes. When she came back she lifted Jane into her lap with Victoria and I on either side of her. We sat in silence for a few minutes when Bella stood up and went to the front door and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Maria and James

She walked out the door and met up with Alice, Jasper, and Esme. "Hello." I heard her say.

"Is someone else here, Bella?" Esme questioned, no doubt smelling the scent of the red-eyed ancient vampire.

"My father just arrived, I'm sure he would like to catch up with you and Carlisle when he gets home." Esme walked in by herself and went to talk to Marcus. "Jasper, I need to barrow your wife for a moment." I knew he felt Bella's sadness.

"Of course, I'll be in our room love." He said as he walked up stairs.

"Come loves." She said then she shifted and nudged Alice and Jane onto her back, and took off into the woods until she stopped in a beautiful clearing. They got off her and she shifted and got dressed. "This is a beautiful place Alice; it reminds me of the first time the three of us met."

"We met before, when was this?"

"Yes in a spot not too different from here." Jane replied.

"When you were just a 12 year old girl." Bella continued. Then she sat down and motioned for the rest of us to do the same. She took Alice's hand and started showing her the memory while speaking it out loud for Victoria and I. "I was in my other form just lying in the sun with Jane resting against me. We had just finished killing a nomad that almost exposed us and we were having a lazy day. We heard frantic running and someone crying. Mary Alice (Alice growled at the mention of her first name.) busted out of the woods and tripped onto her hands and knees. We stayed quiet as she cried. Then she looked up at us but wasn't scared at seeing Jane sparkling in the sun. Jane handed me my pack and I went to leave, she begged me in a small voice to stay. Jane just smiled and said that I would be right back. I got dressed and walked over to her. She was slightly afraid because of my eyes but I smiled warmly at her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding on for dear life, as I carried her over to Jane. Sitting down with her in my lap I asked her, 'What is your name, little one?'

'Mary Alice Brandon.' She sniffled and Jane handed me a cloth to wipe her tears from her face.

'It's nice to meet you Mary Alice Brandon, I'm Isabella and this is my wife Jane.' I cleaned the cuts on her hands and knees then spread an ointment on them. We talk for awhile when she asked us what we were. I told her we were special people. Smiling at us she replied that she was special too, that she could see the future. She came to us everyday until she turned 18 when her parents sent her to that asylum. We confronted them, they signed the paper to give us legal guardianship of Alice and we went to retrieve her. When we get there, the place is in flames. I run in by myself and follow her scent screaming out her name. I get to her cell and it's covered in blood but otherwise empty. Dipping my fingers in the blood hoping she was able to leave me a message.

'Mommy, don't worry about me I'm okay. I know you wanted to wait for me to be ready before I become what I will. I'm okay with that. Wait who are you, no stop leave me alone.'

Evil red eyes stare at her as he chuckled at her, 'So you're the one he wants, Bella has been a naughty little tiger.'

'Do what you want with me but leave her alone.'

'Oh I will my dear but this isn't going to be pleasant.' A high pitch scream of her pain began to ring in my ears. Shifting, I busted out of cell calling Jane to me. A day later we found him and killed him, but even with my ability we didn't get to her when she woke up again." Bella opened her eyes and let go of Alice's hand.

"I wanted to give you the choice to become this. The only one of us who did was Victoria. Jane was changed by my uncle to become his pet. I was human once that Marcus took in as his daughter and I was bitten by a man named Eric."

"So you're really my parents?" Bella pulled out a paper and handed it to Alice. She read it out loud. "I, Henry Brandon and I, Melissa Brandon here by revoke our rights of guardianship of our daughter, Mary Alice Brandon, and give them to Isabella Marie and Jane Elizabeth Volturi." Alice jumped into Bella's arms. She spun Alice around and laughed then Alice hugged Jane. Jane had a real smile on her face.

"Hey Jane?"

"Yes Bella?" she replied when she let go of my sister.

"I missed your smile, it's been so long since I've seen it."

"When was the last time you smiled for real?" Victoria asked.

"The day before they sent our little Alice to that cursed place." She growled the last part. We walked back home in time for Bella to eat dinner and Alice went to find Jasper to no doubt tell him the news. When Bella was done, she took care of her dishes and put them away. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Alec, and Laurnet came in and Bella told my father that her's was here. he nodded and went to speak with Marcus. Bella yawned and went to say good night to her father. She went to their and stopped in the doorway.

"Rose would you like to sleep with us?" I nodded and got some night clothes. I walked into their room and saw that Jane and Victoria were already asleep? Wait we don't sleep so how is this possible. "It's a trick I learned a long time ago. Come on get in the bed." I got under the covers, Jane hovered in the air and Bella got in between Victoria and I. Jane landed on top of Bella still out cold. Bella nipped her finger enough to get a little bit of blood on it. "Open, tongue out." I did as ordered and she wrote a S on my tongue. Withdrawing it, she turned my face and kissed my head, and my world went black. I actually dreamed like I use to when I was still human. I soon felt three pairs of lips on me trying to wake me. I pretended to still be asleep when I felt a small hand slide into my panties. I gasped and shot straight up only to be pushed back down as Jane continued to rub my clit. When I was about to climax she stopped. I whimpered and looked at her with my trade mark glare. She just smirked at me and I grumbled as I got out of the bed to take a cold shower and get changed. I go downstairs and straight to the kitchen. Bella looks at me with a confused look then she looks to Jane and grabs her hand, "Jane!" she exclaims.

"Yes dear?" She asked with fake innocence.

Bella sighs, "That is not very funny, that's just cruel to do to her, apologize."

"Sorry Rose." Jane says, I nodded my acceptance. Then Alice comes in with Jasper, Alec and Laurnet. Bella spoke up.

"I won't be be going to school with you guys until later around lunch."

"Why?" asked Victoria.

"I need to see the shifter alpha about a pest problem that will be coming our way. Father gave me one last mission a very personal one. I wasn't going to kill him for your sake but he joined forces with another in hopes to getting both their 'mates' back."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"She looked at Victoria and whispered the name "James and..." she looked at both Jane and me, "and... Ma..." She stopped and hissed as a bite mark appeared on her arm then on her other until she had ten on each. "Jasper stand before me." she ordered in a cold voice and he did so. The rest of us were confused except Alice, she looked afraid for her mate. "Kneel." He was down on the ground. "For the sake of my little girl I will not harm you but if you lie to me, I'm going to torch your ass, clear?"

"Crystal." he replied.

"Is my daughter aware of who your sire is?"

"Yes ma'am." She looked at Alice and my sister nodded.

"Have you contacted or been contacted by her?"

"I haven't contacted her but she has written letters to me."

"Where are they?"

"In Carlisle's safe, unopened."

"When was the most recent?"

"One from a month ago."

"Go get it and bring it to me, child." He sped off, returned, and got back on the ground handing her the letter. She opened it and read it then it burst into flames in her hands, "I see why you would keep this from our Alice, Jasper..." She lifted his head to look into his eyes then she looked at Alice to reassure her, "You will not have to worry about this much longer. She's the other I must destroy. You can stand up now, my boy." Jasper gets up on his feet. "I will warn you once Jasper, if my baby comes to me upset because of something you said or did your ass will be ash got it. There will be no shotgun involved." She sneered as her right hand began to glow.

"Yes ma'am." he gulped. Bella smiled at him and patted his head.

"Good boy. Alice come here baby girl." Alice moved over to her mother. Bella smiled as she pulled a chain from under her shirt. She undid the clasp and put it on Alice. It was a necklace with a heart shaped ruby with what looked like a small silver fairy on the front and had a sliver plate on the back which probably had an inscription on it. "This necklace has been waiting a long time to be worn by you. It was going to be your birthday gift, but after we thought we lost you, it went into my pack." She explained and hugged Alice, then went to Victoria. Hugging her close and giving her a kiss then giving Jane and I one, she hugged Alec and Laurnet. She went, striped and shifted then left. The rest of us got ready and left for school. Ugh!

Bella's POV

I ran to the boundary as fast as I could. When I got to the river I let out a roar. A sliver and a russet colored wolves came up to the bank on the other side, I changed back to my human form and sat down. They did the same and sat as well. "I'm Isabella Volturi and you are?"

"Jacob Black, Alpha of the wolf pack from La Push."

"Leah Clearwater."

"Okay Leah and Jacob, I came to warn you that two red eyes might pass through on your land. I want you to let them pass over to here."

"Why would we do that?" Leah sneered at me. Jacob rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"I've been assigned to kill them. They're after one of my mates and my daughter's mate Jasper."

"Jasper Cullen as in mate of Alice Cullen?" Jacob asked, "She's your daughter?"

"Very much so, and I refuse to see her in pain so please."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Yeah, howl when you smell them." They nodded and ran off. I sighed as I shifted back and ran home to get dressed. I grabbed my bag, then sprinted to the school.


End file.
